White Destiny
by Full-Metal-Jacket
Summary: A typical New Generation story..but..Something is amiss..


Just read..

_

* * *

_

_Run fast._ Autumn told herself. _Just keep running._

The steady sound of heavy feet hitting gravel sounded and paused, as the girl running on those feet leaped over a small river.

_FASTER! _She willed herself, hearing her pursuers. _They're gonna get me, they're gonna get me.._

"Autumn!" she heard the voice echo out.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no..._Autumn thought frantically. She stumbled over her own feet, unsure of where to run. _Don't stop!_

Her feet went into full motion again, the rhythmic CHK CHK CHK echoing throughout the forest. But underneath that, there were more feet making the same sound. And catching up.

Her black hair trailed behind her, and stopped as she just about collapsed upon the gravel. Panting, she thought she might give into the people chasing her. They advanced, slowly, upon Autumn. Autumn let out a terrible shreik, as their hands came down.

"STOP TICKLING ME!" she wailed. The 4 other girls laughed.

"No!" said one with brown hair, hands working steadily to make the other squeal and squirm. A blonde haired girl giggled, picking Autumn up by her legs. Well, just holding her legs up high.

All of these girls _were_ friends, despite the torturing they gave each other. The first, Autumn, was a small girl, age 13, like the others, and she was a bit..flat. Her legs were built for running, and that's exactly what she loved to do. Along with her other friends. Her hair was a midnight black color; black normally, but blue when the light hit it just right. Her eyes matched it, a light blue color. She was a cheery girl, and often acted on impulse. Quiet around other people, her joking and cheerful self aound her friends and family.

The second was Sara, short for Saralonde. Her hair was brown, a red streak running through it, and shoulder length. Her eyes were brown, as well. She was the tallest of her friends, and her legs domainated most of her body. She wasn't like Autumn in the sense that she was flat, but she wasn't a Dolly Parton, either. And also unlike her in the sense that she had MAJOR cunning, a lot like a fox. Most of the time, she was silent, contemplating things all in her brain. But other times, she's making up smart things to say. She could even get some of her teachers thinking.

The third, the blonde, was Kyrstyn. Her haired reached her waist, often in a pony tail or a braid. She was thin like the others, blue-eyed and the most popular out of all of the girls. She really didn't mind her popularity, not flaunting it nor hating it, but it was because she was a soccer star and wasn't gonna give that up. Kyrstyn was cheery like Autumn was, but had a lot more energy, but she thought things out more, never really impulsive.

The fourth was Tabitha. Tabby for short. Her hair was extremely short, and could be spiked up in the back, bangs framing her face. It was all black, red tips where it could be spiked. Most didn't really like her, scared, because A.) She was 'gothic'. B.) She was Wiccan. She was in track and field, going past all others in running. But no one gave her credit. She wasn't quiet; not hating everyone around her, not being a 'perfect goth'. She was less loud than the others, yes, but not a cutter, burner, or anything.

And last, but not least, LOL, is Meghan. She's a blonde-haired girl, green eyes, and her hair only goes to her neck. She's considered an 'average girl' and lives for the internet. She's a tad geeky, good with computers, projectors and such. Very shy. Not even around her friends is she that loud, be she's a dancer and a runner, and that's when she breaks out of her shell.

"Oh...NOOOOO!" Autumn wailed, as Tabby picked her hands up, and the other girls supported her middle.

"Into the river we go!" Sara said with a cackle. Autumn flailed, trying as hard as hell to get out. The girls were just about to toss Autumn in, but the sight of a large cat demon thing made them all scream.

It roared, then threw it's claws down. Sara and Autmn went flying, as the others had dived out of the way.

Autumn's eyes glinted. These next words, that escaped her lips, would change her world forever.

"Mew Mew Autumn..METAMORPHOSIS!"

* * *

Likies? No? Okay, then. 


End file.
